A Pack With Pups
by B. Holmes
Summary: Future Fic A set of different stories that happen throughout Stiles and Derek's pups new lives. Might develop later into bigger story line but for now, lots of family and Pack fluff with little babies and sugary goodness.
1. Chapter 1

When Stiles came to Derek asking if they could maybe find a female werewolf to carry pups for them, he honestly wasn't surprised. Stiles had always loved children, and besides, he'd handled and kept up with eight werewolf teens for six years. The Alpha eventually agreed, helping and rather happily participating in finding a female werewolf nearby to carry pups for them.  
They soon settled on a nice woman named Eva. She was a very pretty lady with long legs and blonde hair. Derek and Stiles got to know the lady, who was an Omega female but mainly stuck to one spot and had birthed a few litters of pups before.  
The rest of the Pack was a little suprised but at the same time excited to find out about the soon-to-be pups that would be running around. Well, the reactions differed, it was safe to say. Scott was hoping for a few boy pups to tumble around with, Erica, Lydia and Allison desperately wanted a couple little girls to play dress up with, Danny was just happy to have the company of children and offered to babysit when the time came, Isaac just wanted a sweet pup to coddle, while Boyd and Jackson pretended not to care, even though it was obvious they were already excited.  
So when the news was recieved that the pups were about to be born in the hospital out of town, Stiles and Derek drove off, leaving the rest of the Pack to wait eagerly for the puppies. On the way up there, Stiles asked why they all seemed so excited.  
"Wolves all have a natural instinct to take care of pups, most Packs even adopted the rare abandoned pup. Its just simply in our nature" he had explained, before reaching over and grabbing Stiles' hand. He wouldn't admit it, but he was shaking with nerves, what if his pups hated him? Or something happened and they were born dead? All the terrible images flashed through the Alpha's mind. Only the comforting squeeze of his mate's hand calmed him.

At the hospital, they waited for hours on end, it was so long, even Stiles was starting to get jittery. Then, finally, at midnight exactly, the last of the pups were born. The number of the litter was a whopping six, though, after further explanation, it was normal for a she wolf to have up to six pups at a time. Stiles shivered at the thought of having to carry that many in one stomach.  
When the nurse asked if the two would like to see the newborns, they practically ran to room. Stiles immediately ran to Eva's bedside as she handed him one of the feeding pups before quite suddenly sinking into sleep. Derek, on the other hand was waiting reluctantly at the doorway, staring at his and Stiles' pups in slight amazement.  
"Come on in, Mr. Sourwolf, they don't bite. At least not yet" Stiles chuckled, sticking out his fingers for the now open-eyed pups to play with. Derek moved carefully to his mate's side, gently leaning in and kissing his cheek before nervously picking up one of the pups.  
"The doctor said that we have three girls and three boys, even number... Now what should we name them?" Stiles asked, they hadn't really thought about it before now. Derek turned his gaze from the pup in his arms to the ones who had somehow jaggedly grouped up on the bed.  
Derek gazed at the biggest pup, a boy with the tiny croppings of brown hair, like Stiles' but with innocent blue eyes.  
"How about... Liam, I remember reading in one of the old wolf books that it means 'Protector" Derek suggested, Stiles leaned down to pick up the newly dubbed Liam, memorizing his face and features before smiling widely as the baby reached out to grab the tip of his nose.  
"Hi there, Liam" Stiles practically purred in contentment, before craddling the pup and looking at the little girl who was seated in front of him, and, if it was even possible, glaring at him expectantly. She had her father's jet black hair, and his eyes as well, only even at this age, her pudgy face was peppered with freckles.  
"This one looks like you Derek! I even think she inherited that scowl" he teased, crouching down with Liam in one arm to look at the pup in the eye.  
"I like the name Riley. What do you think, Derek?" Stiles asked, turning his face up to his mate who was now playing with one of them.  
"Riley, thats a nice name. Riley it is then" the Alpha said, smiling at his baby girl affectionately. The Alpha then turned his gaze to the next pup, another little girl with brown hair already sprouting, and blue eyes, who was gumming at her fingers, looking around almost shyly as she kicked her legs in a nervous act. Derek leaned forward so that his nose pressed that of his pup's  
"Stiles"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we name this one Laura, after my sister?" the Alpha asked, uncharacteristically bashful. Stiles moved over to him, pecking him on the cheek before smiling  
"Perfect" Stiles crooned, looking down at the one of the little boys who was experimentally poking his sleeping brother. The boy had tiny black hairs on his head, matched with all-to-innocent brown eyes. Derek could already tell this one was a going to be a trouble-maker, not unlike his mate. Stiles gently set down the now sleeping Liam before picking up the pup, laughing when he continued to poke at his cheeks in confusion.  
"Let's call him Claude, I had a friend named Claude once" Stiles mused, letting the boy with seemingly endless energy prod his face. Derek grunted in confirmation, already looking at the last son, the victim of Claude's poking. A smaller boy with fuzzy black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, identical to Derek. The Alpha gently stroked the boys head, who, in return, let out a wolfish love-growl.  
"Rory is a good name" Derek decided when Stiles leaned over to kiss their pup on the head. The mates played with their pups for a moment longer before realizing something.  
"Where's the sixth one?" Stiles jumped up, scanning the bed for the final pup. Derek sniffed, gazing around the room, they began to panic, that was until a tiny, baby howl was heard from under one of the blankets. Derek pushed aside the fluffy sheets, trying hard not to disturb the still sleeping Eva.  
Under it was a tiny girl, emphasis on _tiny_ she was much smaller compared to her brother's and sisters. With already surprisingly long light brown hair with naturally blonde streaks. Her skin was pale and sprinkled in freckles, followed by huge blue eyes, the irises framed in a chocolate brown.  
Stiles swooped down to pick up the last pup, the runt of the litter to speak, and gazed into her big eyes.  
"What should we name her? She's so little" he purred as an after thought. Derek looked out the window, as if the night would give him ideas.  
"How about.. Lunette? Its a French name that means 'Little Moon" Stiles spurted, gazing outside at the fading moon in the distance.  
"Lunette... I think its perfect" Derek smiled, turning back to the tiny girl who cocked her head to the side in response to her name.  
The two just took a moment to look at their litter, they were the most beautiful pups Derek had ever seen in his life, and they were his. Well, his and Stiles, but Stile's was _also_ his, so technically it didn't count. Stiles gently put down Lunette, standing back to grab Derek's hand and leaning his head on his shoulder.  
"Just think, we get to take them home, tomorrow none the less" the Alpha said, as he and his mate reluctantly moved over to the chairs set up in the corner.  
"Don't they need to stay a little longer than that?" his mate questioned  
"Not werewolf pups, no" Derek said, yawning as Stiles curled close to him, kissing the base of his neck affectionately.  
"Good" Stiles muttered before the two slowly drifted off to sleep, the scent of their new pups gliding through the air, sending sweet dreams to both of them.

The next morning, after signing a few papers and birth certificates, they packed up, pups in tow, for the rather short drive back to Beacon Hills. On the way there, Derek drove, as Stiles took turns letting two of the pups ride in his lap for a portion of the drive before switching them out.  
Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the new and improved Hale house, to see the entire Pack excitedly jumping outside, calling and running up the the Camaro when it parked.  
"Lemme see!" Scott whined as he was immediately pushed back by Lydia and Erica  
"Awww! They're so cute!" Lydia smiled  
"That one looks like Stiles! And that little boy is a carbon copy of Derek" Allison pointed. Danny moved closer to the window, smiling when one of the babies stared at him.  
"Wow. Six" Jackson said, gazing at the window while Boyd nodded in agreement.  
"I STILL CANT SEE" Scott barked, trying desperately to shove his way up front.  
Derek eventually manadged to calm them down, each grabbing one of the pups and heading indoors, setting their travel carriers on the couch. Stiles held up his hands, making the entire Pack jump  
"Alright everybody, I bet your wondering what their names are. So calm down, we'll get them little beds soon-"  
"I already did" Derek grunted from his perch on the armchair. Stiles didn't even want to know how he had gotten them so fast before continuing  
"Okay, the biggest boy is Liam. The black haired girl next to him is Riley, the little black haired boy is Rory, the brown eyed boy is Claude, the girl next to him is Laura, and the smallest is Lunette" Stiles said pointing to each pup as he said their names.  
"Lets show them their room!" Lydia bounced as they picked the pups out of their carriers and into the rather large room they had made for the new arrivals. It was a pale green on one wall, and on the one opposite of the six little beds (just as Derek had said) was a huge wall painting of a forest, if you actually look, there were wolves hidded amungst the brush. Glow in the dark stars were attached to the ceilling, the carpet was soft and fluffy, and in the far corner was a huge toybox, around it were toys that had been set up for them.  
The pups gazed around the room, before being set down. Liam curiously gazed out the window on the far wall, Riley started to play with a barbie doll, Rory was quietly watching by Scott's feet, Claude had obtained a toy firetruck and was now gazing up at Jackson stubbornly trying to get him to play, Laura was neatly sitting on the carpet, running her stubby fingers through the fluff, while Lunette had crawled over to the wall painting, gazing at one of the wolfs with interest.  
The entire Pack just stood there a moment, observing, figuring out at least some of their personality traits before diving in to play. Stiles and Derek had wondered to the comfy bean bag chairs in the corner, watching as their Pack interacted.  
Boyd was crouched next to Liam, pointing at different things and saying their names clearly for the baby to understand as much as he could. Claude had finally gotten Jackson to play, and the Alpha held back a laugh as the huge athlete pushed around the toy firetruck and making car sounds for the pup's enjoyment. Rory was now being coddled by Lydia, who at once just adored him and was hugging him and kissing his baby head. Isaac was laying on his back, Laura sitting on his stomach, giggling when he sucked in air so that she bounced on his chest.  
Riley was with Erica and Allison, pawing at their hands as they put on a little show with the dolls for her. Lunette was with Scott and Danny, gripping their fingers curiously as she seemed to compare their huge hands to her much smaller ones.  
The Alpha and Stiles were curled together smiling, their Pack, somehow, finally felt complete.


	2. A Time to Celebrate!

A year later, the entire Pack was gathered together at the Hale house for the Pup's first birthday. Werepups develop quickly and were already tottering around on two legs, occasionally shifting when they through fits. As well, their personalities had gotten stronger and more obvious as they grew.  
Liam was a bit of a follower, though often giving his littermates disapproving looks if they did something he proccessed as bad. Riley turned out to be a pokey little pup, with all the stubborness of Daddy Derek _and _Papa Stiles, trying her hardest to get whatever she wanted. Claude was almost exactly Stiles, hyperactive, a bit whiney, but lovable all the same. He was the one who would just randomly start giggling, making everyone stare at him before cracking up themselves.  
Laura was very quiet and never got in trouble. Mostly just did what she was told and smile a lot, even as a newborn she had seemed shy, but loosened up as she got older, even though she'd never let any stranger pick her up. Rory was just as silent as his sister, only his was sort of a grumpy silence, much like Derek. He wasn't like the other babies, giggling and laughing, often just going off and doing whatever he prefered, which usually included his sister, Lunette.  
Lunette, still continued to worry her Pack and her parents, as she would often curiously venture around the house, which was dangerous for any pup, let alone one as tiny as she. She seemed to be the only pup who hand't grown as much. Being considerably smaller than her siblings hadn't stopped her from getting into trouble at all though.

Now, on their birthdays, the Pack greeted the sleeping children with wide smiles and quiet cheers as the rose, smiling and making incoherent baby language. Stiles and Derek picked each one up at a time, kissing their faces and saying happy birthday, followed closely by the rest of the Pack.  
Scott playfully pulled at Liam's feet, making him giggle as the young man picked up the pup, Lydia of course running over to Rory, picking him up and peppering his baby face in motherly kisses, holding him on her hip. Isaac reached over to pull up Laura who giggled at being met with her favorite babysitter. Boyd helped Jackson pull Claude off of his leg, settling the pup in Jackson's arms before ruffling the pups spikey hair. Erica picked up Riley who clung to her shirt, staring at the hallway with a look that said, 'take me there, person!'  
Danny grabbed at a wiggly Lunette, who trying to climb out of her cradle. Pacifying the pup by letting her knaw affectionately at his fingers. They group walked downstairs, led by Stiles and Derek, to the party area.  
The Pack had set up a banner that read _Happy Birthday Kids!_ Near by were six little tables with one of the pups names on it, already piled high with birthday gifts. Up on the kitchen table was a huge, and I mean _huge _birthday cake, sized just right to feed a bunch of humans and werewolves. The pups grew squirmy and excited at the sight of the cake, but were set down near the playsets.  
"Easy there, pups, not all the guests are here yet" Stiles said as he sat down with Derek on the carpet, playing and tusseling with the now rowdy group. The entire Pack joined in with a bit of wrestling when Claude jumped at Derek, playfully nipping at his ear, trying to hold him down. Riley joined in, gripping his hand in an attempt to hold him still, soon all the pups, and even the older Pack members were piled on top of their Alpha, laughing as Lunette clapped from a distance giggling.  
Their giant puppy-pile was interrupted as Melissa McCall and Mr. Stilinski opened the door, carrying presents. They released their squashed Alpha to totter over to the guests, often falling on their hinds, reaching out with little hands to grab at the presents. Melissa leaned down, kissing each pup on the forehead before greeting the older guests.  
"Wow, they've gotten big" she smiled, as she delt out presents to each labled spot. The Sheriff bent down, fluffing Lunette's curly brown hair affectionately.  
"Yeah, we saw them, what, four months ago? They're growing like weeds" he chuckled smiling at his grandchildren as he walked over to hug his son. Stiles smiled, he felt content, long before the pups were born, he had told his father the truth, about werewolves, and the Kanima, Matt, Gerard, and most importantly _Derek_. Once his dad knew, and Miss McCall had seen Scott at the police station, and actually helped kill Gerard, the group got together, they weren't human members of the Pack like Stiles and Allison, but they were important and invited to special things, like the pups birthday for example.  
Stiles was drawn out of his little dream recap when Derek wrapped an arm around his waist as they sat on the couch, watching the pups muddle around, scenting the air and growling at each other playfully  
"So, when do you think the full moon will start affecting them? I heard that its starts around the age of four?" the Sheriff asked, Derek shifted to make himself more comfortable next to his mate.  
"Four is the traditional age, the earliest being two and latest around the age of six. But this bunch seems to be quick to develop, so I'd say maybe three at most" the Alpha purred, when Laura stumbled over and grabbed at his toes with her small hands. Riley had gotten a hold of a toy ball and looked as though she were cotemplating throwing it at a sulking Rory when Claude practically tackled her to the ground, growling and tumbling a bit. Riley turned, wolfing out slightly as her ears and baby teeth grew sharp and pointed.  
"Hey! Stop it you two!" Derek said, using his Alpha voice, making both pups shrink slightly and whine before shaking it off and crawling off to poke and irritate someone else. The older Pack members had been sitting on the couches and chairs, trying hard not to jump in and play with the pups like as their wolves begged them to.  
Scott was the first to break, nearly lunging off the couch and playfully setting his hand on Rory's head. The serious pup broke into a baby smile, and started playfully nipping his fingers when Scott lifted the little boy up, as he turned to lay on his back. Then came Jackson, who leaned over to crouch face to face with a grinning Liam. Next Erica and Lydia started to run their fingers through Lunette's surpringly long and curly brown hair.  
Allison and Isaac broke away from the couch to play with Laura and one of her dolls. While Danny helped keep the already bouncy Claude from invading the kitchen to steal the cake by playfully nudging him in the direction of Boyd who tempted him with his favorite firetruck toy. Eventually Stiles and Derek got sucked into the games and soon enough were pushing around toy cars or holding up little dolls. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa just sat there a moment, laughing and looking back on how scared they both were to discover this world of mythical creatures and monsters.  
After about thirty minutes of playtime, Derek eventually stood  
"Who thinks its cake time?" he questioned, only to be met by a series of eager nods, from both older Packmates and pups. The group grabbed the babies and headed into the kitchen. Where the giant cake sat, with a lovely song of "Happy Birthday" followed by some teasing howling from Jackson, the Pack began to eat. The pups being helped with their forks, everyone burst into laughter as Claude flung a piece of cake at an unsuspecting Liam who started to growl but was cut off when Scott shoved a small chunk of cake in his mouth.  
When they _finally _finished stuffing themselves full of food, the Pack ventured down to the carpet in the living room, preparing to open presents.  
"Puppies! Open presents from your Auntie Lydia first!" Lydia said, running over to the table and dealing out presents to each of the pups. After pulling off the paper, the pups opened the boxes to reveal little cute outfits for each pup. She smiled proudly at their cheerful reaction.  
Allison got the pups brand new toys, Danny got them soft blankets that had their names sewn into the ends, Jackson bought the group them each their favorite movies (Little Einstiens for Liam, Barbie Princess and the Pauper for Riley, Black Beauty for Laura, Aristrocats for Claude, Lion King for Rory, and the Balto movie for Lunette)  
Scott paid for a trip to see Beauty and the Beast on Ice for the girls and bought the boys tickets to a Funhouse. Isaac bought them small childrens books to read to them at night, Erica got them all different sleeping soundtracks that had nature sounds, one which included the peaceful wolf howl (she thought it was ironic). Boyd gave them all little stuffed wolves, each one looking almost eerily like its owner. Derek and Stiles bought them an assortment of different things for each pup. Miss McCall bought them some other stuffed animals, while the Sheriff gave them a small set of game toys each.  
When almost all the gifts were gone, Scott stood, holding six tiny boxes,  
"These are gifts from the whole pack. We all pitched in to get them one" Scott said proudly, dealing out each box before the older members helped the pups open them. Inside were tiny necklaces for each pup. Liam's was bound on a thick silver chain, a pendant on the bottom shaped like a wolf's paw. On the back was inscripted the word _'trust'_  
Rileys was a skinny golden chain, the pendant shaped like wolf howling at the moon, on the back was the word _'determination'_. Laura's was a lean gold chain with the pendant shaped like flowers surrounding the face of the wolf, on the back was written _'kindness'_. Claude's was a silver chain with the pendant of a smiling wolf, on the back was _'optimism'_. Rory's was a leather rope with the shape of a wolf head hanging off the end, the word was _'instinct'_. Luna's was a light silver chain, off the end was the pendant of a snarling wolf, on the back was carved the word _'strength' _ The room gazed in pride as the older wolves helped the pups put on their necklaces. It seemed fitting, each word and each charm on their necklaces.  
The rest of the day was spent playing and laughing with the pups, still wearing their precious jewlery. At the end of the day, when the guests were gone, the whole pack pulled out the air bed and settled in for a group sleep. Derek, in the middle with Stiles tucked closely in his side. Isaac using his Alpha's stomach as a pillow, while cradling Laura and Riley with his arms, Boyd pressing his leg against Stile's shoulder, holding Liam on his chest. Scott and Allison curled together while using Isaac's legs as a headrest, Lunette settled between the couple. Jackson on his back, becoming Derek's footrest with Claude tucked under his chin. Lydia and Erica nestled under Boyd's arm, Lydia holding Rory close to her. The Pack snuffled close to each other, eyes drooping shut as the warm scent of home filled their senses.  
Derek paused a moment looking at his Pack around him before leaning over and kissing Stile's forehead.  
"I love you" he mumbled so quietly that he wasn't sure his mate had heard him until a low croon escaped Stile's throat. They all slept there, entirely at peace for the whole night long.


	3. Summer Fun

**Hey everybody! Just a little note, I just wanted to say I'm so grateful and pleased with all of the positive feedback I've been recieving from you wonderful readers! I just wanted to thank you guys again, remember to spread the word or favorite if you enjoy this story! I will also try to post a new chapter everyday but that might change once school starst, also, that a stronger story line will appear later but for probably the next two chapters it will mainly be just family fun fluff!  
(Oh and in this story, the Pups are now at the age 6)**

The warm summer sun pressed on the skins of the Pack. They were outside, enjoying the rare sunny days that Beacon Hills got. Stiles was sitting on a towl with Derek, watching as the pups splashed in the inflatable above ground pool they'd bought. Scott and Allison had left with Boyd to grab some food for a summer celebration. Danny was playing a very intense game of monkey-in-the middle with a water balloon, and Lunette trying desperately to grab it as the older wolf tossed it to Liam.  
Jackson was racing Riley and Claude around the perimeter of the house, with Isaac as the judge on who beat who, keeping one eye on Laura as she drew pictures on the patio. Rory sat a distance away watching Lunette and Danny from his lawn chair as he read. The male pup had grown very protective over his sister, since she was the smallest of them all.  
Laura ran over to her parents on their towels,  
"Daddy, Pappa! Look what I drew!" she said placing a peice of paper in front of them. On it was a color crayon drawing of the entire pack, granted it was stick figures, but it was very cute and sentimental all the same.  
"Laura, honey, thats so cute! We should put it on the fridge, what do you think Derek?" Stiles purred, showing him the picture, holding back a chuckle when he smiled.  
"It's beautiful, when Uncle Scott gets back, lets see if he'll put it on the highest part of the fridge" Derek purred, extending an arm to affectionately ruffle Laura's pale brown hair, her blue eyes shining at the compliments. She grinned before running back to her spot to show Isaac her art.  
Derek rumbled happily. The pups had grown quite a lot, Liam, who was originally the tallest, was outgrown by dark haired Rory. Riley and Liam were tied in height, Claude and Laura were roughly the same, with Lunette last as always. Now, Lunette had grown a lot, and was a little closer to normal height, but that didn't stop her from looking skinny and frail.  
Riley's black hair had grown to the small of her back, as she refused to cut it and liked her hair long, Laura's pale brown hair had become an almost blonde but was short and curly, ending just at her jaw. Lunette's hair was shoulder length and a very dark brown, the blonde highlights had surprisingly grown as well instead of fading, stayed as prominent as ever.  
Scott, Allison and Boyd pulled up in the family's mini van, yes entirely stereotypical but it was the only thing that would be able to hold the entire family with the exception of the older Pack members but since they had their own cars it didn't matter much. Danny tossed the the water balloon but was distracted when his Packmates pulled up, taking the chance, Lunette jumped up, catching the balloon in her mouth only to have it pop in her face, splashing her with water.  
Liam laughed and even Rory chuckled as she growled in annoyance, shaking her head to get rid of the water before running over to greet the returning Packmates. Lunette hugged Allison and gave Scott a expecting look before he sighed and turned so his back was facing her, crouching slightly. She smiled and dutifully jumped onto his back, smiling as he went about his business of grabbing the food while carrying her. Allison smiled and got on her toes to kiss Lunette's cheek before helping bring the food over to the waiting picnic table.  
Riley ran over, finishing her race with Jackson and Claude, who were now seeing who could get into the pool first, to hug Allison and Scott, though when she finished her eyes were at once trained on the snacks, hidden by paper bags.  
Once Riley spotted the food, all the pups seemed to understand at once, slowly gathering around the picnic table, sitting or standing around, eyeing the food, and Scott with a dangerous (not really) look.  
Scott grew nervous as the slowly circled him, making an over-dramatic scream before running away and flailing his arms. The moment he was gone, the Pups lunged at the food, picking out cookies, chomping on chips and pretty much filling their stomachs. Derek chuckled from where he was laid out beside Stiles, who was rubbing his back.  
Jackson finished his last jog around the house, stopping and staring in amazement at the Pups who seemed to have bottomless stomachs.  
"How do they...?" he never finished before the laughing began, everyone was just sitting, laughing as the tiniest pup, Lunette literally swollowed and entire piece of cake whole, as if it were nothing. She looked around in confusion  
"What?" she said, her words muffled by chips. Stiles stood,  
"Hey, there, leave some for the rest of us. You can have more food, but first go swimming" he said, then as if it just now occured to them, all six ran towards the pool at once, seeing who could get there first. Rory won, well technically Rory and Lunette won since she was clinging to his sleeve the entire time.  
They all jumped in, giggling and laughing as they were suddenly soaked, they began to splash and play games out in the sun, followed closely by the rest of the Pack, except for Derek who continued to sleep peacefully out in the fast fading sun. The entire Pack played for half of the entire night. Until they grabbed the now exhausted pups and carried them upstairs, drying them off before dressing them in their pyjamas and settling them in their cozy warm blankets. It was a long, peaceful and warm night, everyone sleeping fully whithout a single sound disturbing them.


	4. Checkups and Secret Friends

**Hey! Just wanted to say thanks again to all my followers, love you guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday I was really busy!**

(The Pups are now eight years old)

Derek nudged his pups awake, today was rather important since they were heading to Deaton's Office for a check-up. Only this particular check up was very vital since they would be going there to test their physical abilities before they start training. He gently pushed them into standing, as they had now gone from kiddy holding pen beds to three different bunk beds.  
As they awoke, each one hugged their father before slumping to the closet to grab clothes. They had been taken out the other day to buy brand new training outfits, usually just running shirts, shorts, and shoes. Derek rumbled happily before going downstairs to see his mate already preparing enough breakfast for everyone, which was quite a lot.  
The rest of the Pack was already downstairs, sitting at the table and downing the three pots of coffee that had been prepared. They decided to come to help Derek and Stiles corral the pups into participating in whatever Deaton needed them to do, although they all knew the older Pack members just didn't want to be left alone.  
A few minutes after Derek woke the pups, they shuffled downstairs, still mostly asleep as Stiles served them pancakes, waffles, baccon, toast, eggs, and hashbrowns. They all ate up hungrily, except for Lunette who reluctantly picked at her food. Eyes not rising from her plate.  
The Alpha noticed this, but didn't say anything about it, keeping a note in his mind about her recently odd behaviour. When they finished, he also pretended not to notice Lunette sneakily shoving the food into a napkin. Then, asking if she could go and check for her ipod in the jeep, running off, staying out far too long to just be looking for the device.  
When the whole Pack went outside, she was suddenly there with them smiling and acting as if she hadn't just appeared out of nowhere. Everyone piled into the cars, mostly awake now, as Stiles turned on the radio for the kids. Derek continued to study his smallest daughter carefully, her eyes were distant when she gazed out the window, as if she were searching for something.

The drive was relatively peaceful, that was until Claude started singing a very over-used pop song at the top of his voice, being almost at once silenced by Riley who shoved her fist in his face. Before they could continue fighting, Derek growled, both pups scowling and crossing their arms.  
When the finally arrived at the office, Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of a family of _werewolves_ going to a vet's office for a check up. When they had finally parked the three cars, everyone walked inside. The older Packmates who had been here multiple times were relaxed, but the pups were excited and jumpy, sniffing the air experimentally. When Deaton heard the unruly group, he emerged from the back room, preparing.  
"Hello Derek, Stiles, Scott. Packmates" he smiled looking at a notebook before glancing down at the grinning pups.  
"Hello kids, now who wants to get their check up first?" he asked. They glanced around, daring the other to go first. Seeing as none of them were about to volunteer, Derek lightly nudged Riley forward. She glanced back at her fathers, before turning to Deaton, taking a gulp and following him to the back.  
Everyone listened curiously, even the Alphas, as Deaton went through a normal list of things, checking vision, sense of smell, hearing, reflexs, height, weight, the normal things before moving to more, adjusted to more _personalized _techniques . He put her on a treadmill, apparently attaching some sort of trackers over her heart, and on her legs before setting the machine on an almost insanely high speed, though it was nothing for the pups.  
Riley continued on for about thirty four minutes, until she couldn't run anymore before he turned it off. The Pack heard the vet compliment her and move to some strength work outs. Writing down how much she could lift, the force of her stand still pushes and shoves. To punching pressure and accuracy.  
Deaton then walked out with the slightly sweaty pup, who sat down and gulped some water. Derek and Stiles stood to meet him,  
"Well, Hales, it seems you have no problems with Riley, nice muscle growth and decent accuracy. Speed is fair, but with enough endurance for a wolf three times her size. I gave her some shots for certain supernatural sickness. Like the Red virus, Dead Eye Syndrome, and a dash of Wolfbane in her system so that in the future her body can build up immunity to it" Deaton explained, checking down at his notebook every now and then.  
The next couple pups went by, usually with a clean bill of health, except for a slower healing process in Laura's system, which she got an excelerating shot for. Also that Liam had limited eyesight compared to his siblings, but made up for it with amazingly sharp hearing, even for a werewolf.  
When it was Lunette's turn, Derek shot up and mentioned to Deaton the fact that she hadn't had any food that morning, mumbling so quietly that nobody but the vet would be able to hear. The smallest Hale went inside, seemingly relaxed though her pulse was through the roof. The group listened, only half interested as the man gave her the initial exam, but once she got on the treadmill, he set it to the speed that he had been using. It was more like a jog instead of a run for the small girl, so he set it five levels higher, so that she was at a running pace.  
Lunette started running, and kept running, then ran some more, then continued to run, an hour had passed and they weren't even finished with the running session. The whole Pack checked her heart beat, only to discover it was hardly above average. They groaned.  
It was another fifty seven minutes before Lunette finally stopped. The Pack outside sighing in relief as she moved onto the other exams, her relfexes and accuracy were positively impossible. She was like a werepup on steriods, a _lot_ of steriods. When they at last exited the back room, everyone sarcastically applauded. Derek went up to the vet, a questioning glance.  
"Well, Derek, it seems you happen to have yourself a little miracle here. She's run faster and longer than full grown adults, accuracy levels are prime, strength is average, but with speed like that, it pales in comparison. Her eyesight is a little low, much like her brother's, but has the sense of smell worth fifteen hound dogs and the punching pressure of a large BMW" Deaton explained as the entire group stared, slack jawed before glancing down at the tiny bundle in Scott's lap, as Lunette was now peacefully napping.  
"But I did notice, her shifted eyes are green. I know the color usually reflects the human form's but I haven't encountered a wolf with that particular shade, are green eyes a family trait?" The Vet asked, smiling at Derek with polite interest.  
"Uh, yes, my aunt had green eyes, and her son" Derek replied, still a little shocked  
"Oh well, then nothing to worry about. Let's see... ah, also, her claws are coming in black instead of the natural color. They aren't weaker than normal, or stronger, just to let you know nothing wrong there... That's about it, though I can tell you, if she's at these levels at the age of eight, you'll have yourself one strong shewolf when she's grown up" Deaton replied, backing up to adress the entire Pack.  
"Well, thank you for visiting, I hope you all have a lovely day, and remember, come back in three months for your shots" he said smiling as the group herded the pups back to the car, Scott carrying the still sleeping Lunette.  
Stiles turned to Derek as the loaded up mouthing the word 'wow' as Scott buckled up the tiniest Hale. The Alpha simply nodded, glancing back to make sure everyone was buckled and that the older Packmates were ready when they drove back to the Hale house.

After two hours of napping, the pups woke up from their resting spots. Liam and Claude curled up inbetween Derek and Stiles, Riley sleeping with her head on Jackson's knees and feet on Danny's lap. Laura snuffled closely to Allison, Isaac holding a tiny Lunette, Boyd with his arm thrown across Rory's shoulders, who was leaning slightly on Lydia.  
Most of the pups went directly to the kitchen, begging Stiles to start on dinner. When everyone was distracted, Lunette glanced at the clock before smiling at her Pack, claiming that she was going for a walk as she grabbed two apples and trotting out. Derek gave his mate a meaningful nod before following after his smallest daughter, suspecting something was up. He stayed out of eyesight, and barely out of earshot, since discovering about her sharp senses.  
The pup wondered around, going seemingly nowhere and Derek was starting to guess nothing was worth suspision until she suddenly cupped her hands around her mouth and made a low, quiet howl. The Alpha was surprised but continued to listen when it was responded with another unfamiliar howl. He tensed as the sound of footsteps near her became obvious.  
Suddenly, a head appeared from a bush, glancing around before trotting comfortably up to Lunette, who handed him an apple. She greeted him just as she would a Packmate, with a hug and a small nudge to the cheek. He was very tall, twice her size with curly blonde hair, brown eyes and few freckles. The Alpha took in a quick sniffed, not surprised when the scent gave away the fact he was a werewolf.  
"How was it, the doctor's office?" the boy asked as he sat down on the ground, patting the earth next to him as she settled beside him.  
"Actually, it was the vet's" she corrected him, only to have them both cracking up seconds later.  
"Seriously? An animal clinic? Isn't that kind of ironic?" he chuckled  
"Yeah, but apparently Deaton's been in the family a while, helped my Dad's family and is some sort of enchanter or something. He's not that bad, though, just a little odd" Lunette said shrugging. Derek gaped at the fact his daughter was talking to some, he sniffed again, _Omega_. The Alpha held back a growl as silently watched the situation. Lunette laid down on her back, only to have the Omega boy mimic her, the two gazing up at the sky for a couple comfortably silent minutes, occasionally pointing out a cloud.  
His daughter turned her head to face the boy, inadvertedly exposing her neck, Derek gaped at the blatant trust between the two, it must have been strong since she was perfectly relaxed barring her neck. The Alpha was shaken from his thoughts by his pup's voice.  
"Have you found him yet? The wolf that bit you?" she asked quietly, her father straining his ears to listen.  
"No, not yet. But... from what you tell me, about your Pack I mean, is every Pack so... nice?" he asked nervously. Lunette turned her face back to the blue sky, licking her lips in thought (A habit she'd developed from Stiles)  
"I don't know. I've never met any other wolves other than my Pack, you, and my Great Uncle Peter, who likes to wander around" she sighed. The boy huffed,  
"Do you think maybe... Your dads would let me join your Pack?" he asked. That was when the Alpha practically lost it. He stormed loudly from his hiding spot into open view of the two pups. Not surprisingly Lunette was the first up, standing protectively in front of her companion, snarling viciously until she registered who it was.  
"Dad?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by the fangs poking out from her lips. Derek looked down at her angrily,  
"Lunette Piper Hale. What. Are. You. Doing." he snarled with each word, and had to admit he was shocked by the fact she snarled back.  
"Dad. Calm down, listen to me, this is Cade. He's an Omega, calm" she said holding up her hands in a calming gesture though her body was still tensed, the boy, Cade, was cowering slightly, already wolfed out. The Alpha glared at the boy before shifting back to human, staring at his daughter, not even having to say a word. She sighed,  
"I found him in the forest a couple of months ago, he was newly bitten and having trouble controlling himself, he was also lost... So I sort of helped him, I taught him what you taught me about finding an anchor, and pulling yourself back. He was lonely and I couldn't just leave him. But I didn't know how you and Papa would react so I sort of kept him a secret and sneaking him food" she explained, still eyeing her father nervously. Derek stared at his daughter a moment before looking at Cade.  
"How old are you?" he grunted, his glare toning down a bit. The boy coughed nervously,  
"Twelve, sir" he said. Averting his gaze from the Alpha and staring at the ground like he wanted to fall through it.  
"And you trust, him, Lunette?"  
"Absolutely" she replied without hesitation. Derek glanced between the two before sighing.  
"We'll take him back to the house. But that doesn't mean _anything _he still has to get accepted and prove himself" Derek growled, turning to walk away. Lunette moved over to Cade,  
"Come on, we're going back to my house, you'll get to meet the Pack" she said softly. Derek turned his head to see Lunette at his side, trying to coax him to come. Cade shifted his eyes to the Alpha before looking back at Lunette. Derek was about to turn around, when he saw something. His daughter's eyes momentarily shifted, glowing green briefly, followed closely by Cade's eyes glowing blue. It was a flash of two different colors, disapearing as soon as it appeared.  
The boy visibly relaxed and stood, sticking closely to his friend's side and staying well behind Derek. The Alpha thought about what he had just seen, he was familiar with it, even though he had never heard of it happening this early in a wolf's life.  
When the three arrived at the house, the Pack began looking over Cade, being surprisingly friendly as they scented him, and shook his hand. Derek pulled Stiles aside into their soundproof bedroom, closing the door tight.  
"What is this about? I want to see the new pup" Stiles wimpered. The Alpha shook his head,  
"Stiles, there are more important things to discuss at the moment. When we were in the woods, the boy was reluctant to follow, then Lunette's eyes flashed, briefly, but it was there. His eyes did the same, you know what that means, don't you?" Derek said serious. Stiles thought about it a moment, before it hit him and his jaw dropped.  
"You don't think it could?" his mate asked  
"It's the only explantion, I mean, it's possible, I've just never seen it happen to somebody this young" Derek said, running his fingers through his hair. The pair remained in thoughtful silence. Stiles shrugged,  
"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can say against it. Early or not, Lunette's fate has been chosen" Stiles said, smiling fondly. Derek grunted slightly, Stiles cupping his face affectionately and staring lovingly at his hazel blue eyes.  
"It appears our daughter has found her mate"


	5. The Pack Decides

**I just wanted to once again thank everybody who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means so much to me and I just want to hug you all!**

**(I would also like to give a special thanks to TheSarcasticXP, your comment absolutely made my day, and I was having a pretty bad one, since my sisters were going back to college across the sea. Thank you)**

** The Pups are still eight, it is later in the year though  
(p.s. They're birthday is on October 25)**

Three months had passed and the Pack had mostly grown used to Cade's presence, with the exception of Derek who still gave the boy a cold shoulder, mainly still in denial. Either way the young boy had been accepted into the Pack, though he was still shy and was never three feet away from Lunette. The older Pack mates had been told about the _situation _and gladly took it in stride.  
On the bright side, training had begun and the real power of the pups was begining to show through, everything Deaton had said a few months earlier really starting to show. Cade was a decent fighter, nothing too special as he wasn't a born wolf like the others, but paid attention and followed directions.  
Today, the Pack was gathered in the training area that they'd made when renovating the house. Stiles and Allison watching from the sidelines, keeping track of who won which fight and what not. Liam was in the center rink fighting with Rory, Claude and Riley were fighting Lunette (to make the fight at least somewhat fair) Cade was off to the side, Boyd giving him some pointers on a grab and drag slash. Laura was sparring with Lydia, who jumped in to make the numbers even.  
Derek stood back, watching his pups with a careful eye, making sure their form was right, and that they were hitting with enough force. When most of the fights were drawing to an end, the Alpha whistled, signaling them to stop.  
"Okay, everybody, we'll take a few minutes to heal up, grab some water then we're going on a jog" he called, the Pack nodded, stretching out and popping bones back into place. Laura took her time, sipping delicately on water before skipping over to Isaac, sitting next to him and asking for any sort of notes or improvements she could make. Cade almost at once retreated to his mate's side (even though he didn't know that quite yet). Riley was twitching irritably as her wounds healed, still growing used to the feeling of it.  
Stiles reached down and picked up his phone checking the time, he pursed his lips in thought. He called over Derek, whispering something quietly in his ear while the Pack was distracted with healing and other things. The Alpha huffed a moment, staring at his mate with a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. They returned stares for a moment before the older man growled in agreement looking slightly put-out.  
After a quick jog in the woods, Stiles took charge,  
"Okay, pups, this is very out of the blue, but Uncle Scott is going to drive you to Grandpa Stilinski's house, and he's going to take you to the movies. Decide what you want to see" Stiles said, eyeing the Packmates, giving them a short nod. It was the perfect distraction as they soon all began to fight over which movie to see, eventually deciding on Spiderman, gathering their stuff and driving off.  
When the Pack was sure that they were gone, Derek addressed them, going upstairs and settling onto the couches. Lydia leaned back next to Jackson,  
"So, what's this all about and why do you need the Pups out?" she questioned tilting her head to the side. Derek and Stiles glanced at each other, agreeing on something before Derek spoke up,  
"Well, Stiles and I were thinking about allowing the Pups to go to school" he said, Scott walking through the door, and sitting next to Allison, nodding that he'd heard.  
"We just want to know if you think they're in control enough to start, we wanted the entire Pack's oppinion on this, since we'd need your help driving them there and back" Stiles said glancing at his friends with something close to nerves.  
"Where are you thinking about sending them?" Jackson asked  
"Beacon Hills Grade School, that is till they're old enough to go to the High School" Derek said pushing forward a little pamphlette about the school even though they had all gone there when they were young. The Pack was silent for a moment, thinking  
"I think it's a great idea. I mean they should be up to date on normal academics, and they are rather controlled pups. I think it'll be a wonderful oppertunity for them to socialize with kids their age" Allison piped up, the Pack nodding in agreement with her words. Derek smiled faintly.  
"Well, the school year starts in a week. I suppose we can go out on a shopping trip to get supplies and everything" Stiles said, standing up and smiling.  
"Great, the pups at school, this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun" Scott chuckled.

**(Okay thanks everybody! I just realized that I've never pointed out the jobs that the Pack has. So I thought I'd just add that here!)**

Derek- Mechanic  
Stiles- Owner of a popular Bakery (Called Stilinski Sweets)  
Scott- Manager of a popular restraunt/ Waiter at Stilinksi Sweets  
Erica- Police officer  
Boyd- Construction worker  
Jackson- Personal Trainer  
Danny- Web Designer  
Issac- Children's Doctor  
Lydia- Chemist  
Allison- Accomplished Author


	6. First Days and Evil Schemes

**ASDFGHJKL! Well, now that that's out of my system, enjoy the story!**

The pups woke up early, excited to go to school for the first time. They ate a lovely breakfast made by Stiles (of course) and pulled on nice clothes Lydia and Allison bought them. They were all jumpy, even Cade, who had been pulled into the whole going-to-school thing somewhere along the way.  
All seven of them piled into the van, Derek driving with his mate in the passenger's seat. The Alpha was going on about the rules of controlling their tempers, holding onto their wolfy powers and reflexes, stuff that he said about seven times a day once the pups learned thet they would be going to school. When they finally arrived at the building, the kids got out at once, though huddling close as bunches of kids walked past.  
They said goodbye to their parents, Cade nodding to the Alpha and his mate respectively before following the cautious group inside. The older wolf stood, listening as his children made their way to their classrooms.  
Half of the pups were in one classroom, the other in the classroom across the hall. Rory, Lunette, and Liam and were together, Riley, Claude and Laura were in the seperate class. While Cade went to his fifth grade class instead of their second grade ones. All the kids entered carefully, sticking close at each others sides, sniffing the air and glancing around cautiously.  
The teacher welcomed Rory's group as they sat down in a circle with other kids. The teacher, Miss Lovette, had her name written in pretty swirled letters on a whiteboard.  
"Hello everybody, my name is Miss Lovette. Today is going to be very relaxed, first we'll learn everyone's names, and then tell us a little bit about yourself. Let's start with you dear" the lady pointed at a snooty blonde girl, who sat up straight and eyed the classroom.  
"My name is Clara, and I have three dogs, a big house, and I can play piano" she said staring at the other kids, daring them to challenge her. No one did. Next up was a meek young boy with mousey colored hair and flushed cheeks,  
"Um, I'm Zack, and I have a pet cat named Vigero" he mumbled so quietly that the humans had trouble hearing, though the wolf pups heard him just fine. Next up was Rory who shifted his gaze around the room, a bored look in his eyes.  
"I'm Rory, I live with my parents, my Uncle Scott, Aunt Allison, Auntie Lydia, Uncle Jackson, Cousin Isaac, Cousin Erica, and my Cousin Boyd" he said in that usual gruff voice he always held. Miss Lovette looked surprised, but quickly hid it, smiling fakely at him. Next was Liam.  
"My name's Liam, I'm _technically _the oldest of my siblings, and I like... wolves" he said trying to keep his information vauge as he turned a blue eye to his sister, who smiled innocently. The young wolf inwardly sighed, she was clearly going to make trouble, sometimes she was worse than Claude.  
"Hiya! My name's Lunette! I live with my two daddies, six siblings, my best friend, Cade, my cousins, aunties and uncles, who aren't actually related to me I don't think" she said tapping her chin in false ponderance. Lunette just loved to make things uncomfotable, Rory swore she fed on the awkwardness of others instead of food.  
The class sat in silence for a few moments, before poor Miss Lovette cleared her throat and went on to the next few kids. Unsurprisingly, the day passed quickly, and soon the pups gathered together for lunch, which the exception of Cade, who had a later meal time. On instinct, Lunette checked where he was, relieved to find he wasn't in any trouble.  
The group stuck close, pressing shoulders and quietly eating their lunch in comfortable silence. Everything was peaceful until the mean kid from their class, Clara walked up, trying pathetically hard to be dominant.  
"Freak" she said, directed towards Lunette, easily picking out that she was the least in control. The pup stuck her hand under the table gripping the leg of her chair to prevent herself from doing anything stupid. She smirked,  
"You heard me, weirdo, you and your crazy family. My daddy told me about the Hales. Said the all died in a fire, he also mentioned they were freaks, never talking with anyone but family members, they were caught in the forest in the middle of the night. So I guess your just as stupid as they are" she hissed, if an eight year old could be poisonous, Clara managed it. Glaring at Lunette who closed her eyes, taking deep breathes and trying to keep control over herself.  
"Your anchor" Rory mumbled almost soundlessly, the pups heard him, but not Clara who continued to sneer as she walked over to her little friends, did not. Lunette bit her tounge, her anchor. _Cade._ She thought, she would hate to dissapoint him, they were such close friends, and he seemed sort of excited to come to school for once, she couldn't ruin this for him.  
Everyone relaxed a bit when Lunette loosened up and took a bite of her sandwich, albeit, a very violent,'_imagining-I'm-ripping-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth' _kind of bite, but as long as she wasn't shifting, they were safe. Once she was out of earshot, Lunette grinned evilly, lifting her face to the group around her,  
"You know what this mean, right?" she rumbled grinning despite the poison inher voice.  
"Oh no"  
"Revenge, plan A, we'll be using manuever six 'Fear Finder'" she purred, smilling, greeted with chuckling and excitement.


	7. Bullies are forgotten by Cuddles Cade

**UGGGGGG WOW, I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated, I just started school and I've been up to my chin in homework. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and check out this wonderful piece of fanart by ArtfulDodger112 on Deviantart! Thank you! **** #/d5ck1y5**

Cade walked to his classroom, gulping nervously as he listened to Lunette and the rest of the Pack go in the opposite direction for their classes. He pushed open the door and peaked in to see bunches of kids at different desks, the teacher not inside yet. With a deep breath he found himself a nice seat near the back of the room by a window, away from too many prying eyes.  
The wolf settled down in the chair, pulling out his books and schedule, trying hard not to focus on Lunette's steady heartbeat down the hall, Cade took a couple moments, listening to her speak, when he was pulled out of his thoughts by someone standing in front of him. He looked up to see a tall girl with wavy red hair leaning over him, scanning him with blue eyes.  
Being naturally submissive, he lowered his head, averting his gaze, though holding back the whine that was near close to escaping his throat.  
"Hi, new boy, what' your name?" she purred, as he continued to look away.  
"Cade" he mumbled softly looking down and playing with his fingers.  
"Did you just move here or what?" she asked again, determined to make him look at her at least.  
"Uh, no, I've lived here for a while, but I've been homeschooled"  
"Really? Beacon Hills is a small town, usually people know everybody. Who are your parents?" she said, craning down slightly so that he had to look her in the eye.  
"Um, I don't live with my parents"  
"Who do you live with then?"  
"Some friends" he muttered, he was starting to find this girl annoying and he needed to focus. Thankfully, Cade was saved by the teacher entering the room. All the students moved back to their seats, eventually quieting down. Most of the day went by pretty fast, he discovered that the girl who was interrogating him was named Jaycee, and that she was practically Alpha Female of the sixth grade. Cade went about, learning people's names, and pretty much testing the ice, seeing how safe everything was.  
He was only caught suddenly when he heard the sound of Lunette's heart rate go up, Cade paused and scented the air, even from half way across the building he could smell the anger coming off of her. His wolf wined and wanted to run to her and destroy whatever was making her upset but he just settled for carefully listening in, as some girl insulted her family. Rory was trying to soothe her by telling her to think of her anchor. _I wonder what hers is._ He thought curiously once her pulse slowed and he could practically feel her body relax. _I bet she'd laugh if I told her that she was my anchor._ Cade inwardly sighed, they were best friends, but it still didn't make sense that she was virtually the only thing in the entire world that could bring him back.  
Cade growled angrily as he settled into the lunch room, taking a seat near the back, keeping his eyes down and quietly munching on the sandwhich Lydia had made for him. He was pulled from listening to Lunette's heart by the girl, Jaycee sitting across from him, smiling like a snake.  
"Hi, Cade, why would a handsome boy like yourself be sitting alone" she lulled, leaning forward, her perfume stinging his nose.  
"Um, I'm not a people person" He mumbled, _'because if they piss me off, and the only thing that can calm me is six halls down, I'll most likely rip out their throats'_ he added cleverly in his mind. True, he was a gentle soul when it came to Pack, but angering him was like pissing off the United States army, probably worse. Though he'd never do anything to hurt someone he loved, and always submitted to the Alpha, he still could rip you apart.  
"Aww, really? Cause I think you'd make a lovely set of friends over at _our_ table," she purred, nodding her glance to a huge table filled with about seven kids that smelled _entirely _of pre-teen hormones. Cade couldn't stop himself from crinkling his nose slightly at the scent,  
"No thanks, I prefer to stay over here" he mumbled quietly. Jaycee huffed in annoyance,  
"Fine" she muttered, walking back to her table, tray in hand. He couldn't help but grunt a little, silently finishing his food, gazing out the window peacefully. The kids at the table he refused began to whisper, glancing his way. Cade caught their looks, and he couldn't help but be reminded of his school days back at his old home, with his parents, the way the children would tease and kick him. His parents no exception of the abuse, the boy quickly pulled the thought to a stop, focusing on his new life. His happy life here, with Lunette and the Hale Pack.  
He took a deep breath, trying to see if he could breath in some optimism, ironically enough, it worked. He soon began to feel quiet a lot better, checking in on his Packmates at the begining and end of all his classes, passing time by doodling pictures in his brand new notebooks and working on his assignments.  
The day eventually came to an end, and Cade stretched, standing from his seat, trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest and happy whinning his wolf made at the thought of being able to see Lunette again. As he gathered his things, Jaycee approached him again, this time backed up with a two other girls and a large boy. They smiled venomously at him, Cade turned his face away, trying to shove all of his papers in his bag.  
"So, Cade. We heard your staying with the Hale family? The one with the two gay dads and those weird friends that always stay there. Why don't you find yourself a proper home? I'm sure I could hook you up with something" Jaycee said, Cade pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and shrugged, speed walking into the hall.  
"No thanks, I like staying there" he said quietly. The group followed him, only a step behind.  
"Really? Well, I hear that the entire family is full of freaks, and that there I would be more if some fire hadn't killed nearly all of them" the boy muttered. This made Cade pause, turning slowly, he looked at the boy, Dustin, he remembered the boys name, matching it with his square face, flat nose and beady eyes. Cade took a deep breath, attempting to make his wolf relax, as he was still getting used to the whole_ 'having-a-wolf-live-in-your-very-being-and-sharing-its-thoughts-and-instincts' _thing.  
"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't speak of my friends' family that way" he said through gritted teeth. Dustin snorted, Jaycee coming slightly between them.  
"Well, our friend Dustin here just wanted to, uh, show you our thoughts on the Hale family" she purred, eyes narrowing at him. Before he had time to thing, the boy had lifted his fist and sent it straight into Cade's cheek. He resisted a growl and settled for glaring, wiping his face, knowing it would bruise then heal in about a minute. Cade adjusted his bag and turned away, walking as fast as he could without running, down the hall.  
"Puny dork" he heard one of the girls mutter down the hall, most likely to herself, but, being a wolf, Cade heard it loud and clear. Even though he knew he shouldn't be that upset about it, they were just stupid humans, and the bruise that was forming on his lower cheek would disappear quickly.  
Cade blinked as the sun burned his eyes, gazing around for his Packmates, finding them patiently waiting by Isaac's truck. Claude spotted him and waved, Cade smiled, he had to say, with the exception of Lunette, Claude was his favorite Hale pup. He falsely smiled and walked over,  
"Dude, what happened to your cheek?" Claude asked leaning over to inspect the nasty purple blotch  
"Oh, I tripped and fell down onto a desk" he lied, Cade was exceptional at lying, having learned how to control his heartbeat.  
"Yikes, well I guess it'll be gone in a few minutes" his Packmate said as they all piled up in the back, wiggling to get comfortable in the tight space. Cade looked out the window when he was settled, only to see Jaycee, Dustin and their lackies standing at the steps sending him dark and deadly glares.  
He couldn't help but feel a little downhearted, he was hoping this school year would be different, this _school_ would be different. But obviously bullies were everywhere, even if he was a werewolf and could rip each one apart without breaking a sweat.

At dinner, the older Packmates asked excitedly what their first days were like. The responses were mostly the same, with an occasional interjection from Scott, the man was sweet as pie, but even little Laura could outsmart the poor guy. Cade remained silent, answering with the usual reply, things went well, the classes were easy, and only lightly mentioned some rude kids in his grade, skipping over the fact that they punched him and insulted his Pack.  
When they had finished, he slunk up to his room, which used to be the guestroom, but was now covered in his scent, his few personal belongings sitting and hanging in a familiar and comforting way. The sun had set, and Cade couldn't bring himself to sleep, the words about the Hales being freaks ringing angrily through his head.  
Cade growled and rolled onto his side, interrupted from his sulking by an almost silent knock on the door. He lifted his head to see Lunette peaking out, gazing at him with concern.  
"Hey" he mumbled stuffing his face in his pillow,  
"Can't sleep?" she asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah..." he paused, wanting to tell her about the mean kids, but she spoke first  
"Some of the children in my class called my family freaks" she mumbled. Cade lifted his face slightly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was bent over slightly, staring at the floor.  
"Me too" he sighed.  
"Maybe they're related"  
"And I was punched" he added quietly. Lunette stiffened, turning her head to face him, a look of confusion, anger, and sadness all written on her face at once.  
"Who"  
"Lunette" he warned  
"...some girl named Jaycee got her thug Dustin to do it" he grumbled, avoiding her gaze by shoving his face back into his pillow. There was a long pause till he felt a warmth on his back. Leaning his face up, he saw that Lunette was hugging his back. His wolf couldn't help but rumble in happiness.  
He turned his body over so she was against his chest, and he wrapped one arm around her waist as she lightly nuzzled the tip of her nose to his neck. It wasn't abnormal for this to happen, whenever one or the other felt sad they would find the other and talk, which usually ended up in hugging.  
She scooted slightly over, nestling close to his side, her arm thrown over his chest, eyes closed and peaceful breathing.  
"We're planning on getting back at the mean girl in my class, we'll do it for you too" she said, her words muffled by his nightshirt. Cade thought about it, no matter how much he would love to see the kids scared and the humorous sight of them cowering away from an eight, almost nine, year old, but he decided to take the high road.  
"No, I don't think so. But thanks, really, thanks Lunee" he rumbled, using his nickname for her. No one else was allowed to call her that, only him, _always him_. He mused, suddenly feeling exhausted, the events of the day catching up with him.  
The two soon fell asleep, curled up together and peacefully sleeping. The older Pack members had heard a bit of the exchange and were now carefully peaking in to look at the two.  
"Awwww. They're so cute" Erica whispered  
"Like two love-struck puppies" Lydia added  
"Only they don't know it yet" Boyd reminded them, making the girls huff irritably as the group wandered back to their rooms, leaving only Derek and Stiles gazing at the two pups, pressed so close together there was hardly an detectable air between them. Stiles chuckled, grabbing Derek's hand, stroking it with his thumb  
"Look familiar?" he whispered going up on his toes to kiss his mate. Derek felt his heart melt at the sight of his baby girl look so happy, so complete with her own mate beside her, and Derek knew how he felt about Stiles, and how much more happier it made him to have him by his side, and then and there, Derek decided to maybe cut the once loner pup some slack. Only because he was making his daughter so happy.

** Cute? If so, review and favorite! Follow too!**


End file.
